Unwanted Judgement
by Hukki
Summary: No one really knows what happened to Shiena that night and no one will. That's what Shiena thought, until Otoya was realeased and they started raising their child together. Contains non consent (rape) no I 'm not trying to say rape is a good thing or should be a start of a real relationship. This is just how I view their actual relationship would be like.. implied Futanari also.
1. chapter 1

Shiena couldn't stop what was happening, she wish she could but nothing came to mind. She just laid there, letting Otoya take full advantage of her. With every slice of her thigh more tears leaked down her cheeks. Shiena didn't know how Otoya found her, she thought she was safe and away from everyone. Her eyes closed, trying to think better thoughts instead of what Otoya said a year ago.

'Don't worry Shiena-chan , I'll make sure to get you too before they lock me up'

She shivered at those words, even at a time like this she couldn't believe them. Shiena then cried out, taken away from her thoughts when those scissors impaled her side. More warm blood leaked out , staining the white carpet underneath her. She cried out and hit Otoya across the face , which she shouldn't of done. Shiena received a bone shattering punch to the face, blood leaking out of her now broken nose.

"Just fucking stay still."

So she does, she just lays there and let's Otoya slice up her body even more. Her thighs dripping blood from the multiple slashes and all Otoya did was laugh it off. Shiena began to shake, from fear or blood loss. Probably both since she accidentally urinated herself then screamed out on pain. The urine stung the cuts on her inner thigh, which made everything worse.

Otoya stopped her cutting for a moment to investigate what happened. She devilishly licked her lips and shredded Shiena's panties off, making everything exposed to her. That's when Shiena stopped breathing and everything seemed to slowed down. She was still conscious but the feeling felt like she wasn't in her body anymore.

It was painful, more than the slashes all over her body. Each time Otoya thrusted into her was worst then the other. She lost all hope for her life and begged just to die. The worst part was that her body was enjoying this and it made her sick. Shiena turned her head and looked up at her attacker, watching the pleasure go through her face. Otoya really seemed to enjoy this, and she wasn't even cutting up Shiena anymore.

'She's... normal...'

She had thought before Otoya finally finished and filled her up with semen. The warm feeling overwhelmed Shiena so much she that unconsciousness took over her.

/

It was a pure miracle that Shiena woke up and that she wasn't dead from blood lost. She slowly picked herself up, stumbling all the way to her bathroom. Last night was the first time she had sex and most likely the last time too. But there was something that still stuck to her mind while she cleaned her wounds. How did she orgasm with out killing her? Why didn't she kill Shiena during their interaction? Most of all... Why did she leave Shiena alive even after all of this? There was no reason to dwell on it now, she was gone and hopefully locked up.

She pushed those questions away and finished wrapping up her wounds, nothing fatal that Shiena couldn't take care of. Except for her nose, she would have to go to the hospital for that one. Shiena sniffed herself and gagged, her nostrils filled with some kind of urine and after sex smell. "Disgusting... and I just wrapped my cuts..." She sighed loudly and found some plastic wrap, wrapping herself before hoping in hr shower.

As she stood beneath the running water, tears somehow made their way out. She realized that by showering it was washing away any evidence that Otoya had raped her. There will be no way to run a rape kit, no way to do anything. Shiena sighed and turned off the water, thinking about the many things she could do. Out of all those things though, she decided to do nothing. She just exited the shower and got along with her day, throwing out any evidence Otoya was ever there. Shiena even bleached the carpet to take out all of the blood stains. Then... She just went on with her day...

/

"Who's blood is that on your clothes Takechi Otoya? You're already going to trial for the death of 20 teenage girls and women. It'll make this easier if you tell us who was the 21st girl you killed."

The investigator stared down Otoya, quite irritated because she wouldn't speak at all during these times. She loved to fuck with the investigators, drive them crazy and make them scream. It was her favorite thing, besides being a sadistic psychopath who cuts up women for pleasure. Otoya lifted her head and smiled at the investigator who'd been tracking her since day one. She sipped her water and gave a dark chuckle to him, happy with how uncomfortable he got.

"You know I'll be back in my room at Matsuzawa Hospital...I'm not right in the head and once I slice into the girl's flesh I just black out...I don't recall anything that happens... Butttttt..." Otoya smirked and winked at him. "Last night I went to Kenmochi Shiena's house, just to see a friend... we kinda... had this awkward thing in high school... Next thing I know I'm running out of the house covered in her blood within semen and pee on my pants."

"So you... killed Kenmochi Shiena?"

"Hmm no... I usually wake up from my black outs at the scene of my victims death... With Kenmochi Shiena I did not, so I have reason to believe she's still alive." She was lying straight through her teeth, of course she knew Shiena was still alive. Otoya was the reason why she was still alive and not severed into difference pieces. But things like talking to the investigator was never fun if there wasn't drama.

"Okay... So you attempted to kill Kenmochi Shiena, then raped her during the middle of it? Takechi I don't know if you know but you could end up on the sex offender list, why would you do that to yourself?"

"Huh... I don't know... maybe because I actually didn't do it? Like I said, I black out whenever I go on these rampages... I don't know if I raped Kenmochi Shiena or not... If you want to find out though, I wouldn't mind going on trial for a rape case..." She gave a devilish smile. "It would be a nice change of course."

"You sick bastard."

"Why thank you."

/

Shiena ignored everything the officers asked her to do, she just wanted to forget about this altogether. They had approached her when she was getting her nose took care of. No matter how much they pleaded her to do the rape kit, she declined the offer and told them nothing had happen. She didn't want to do the court hearing either, but people were so desperate to send Otoya to death row that they'll do anything.

So she showed up to court and sat in the stand as the lawyer asked her multiple questions, starting with the most basic of course.

" , how do you know Takechi Otoya?"

Shiena took a deep breath and looked at Otoya who was sitting just a few feet away. "We were um... we were roommates and friends back in high school..."

"Alright... Would you say you two were romantically involved back then?"

She shook her head. "No no nothing like that, if anything she annoyed me and I annoyed her."

"Okay, now... Your blood and urine was found on my client's pants along with my client's semen. Did my client rape you by any chance?"

Shiena gulped and looked at Otoya then at the lawyer, she didn't know what to do at all. Should she tell the truth? Have Otoya be put into an actual prison and wait until her death? She internally screamed and thought over everything about a million times. No. She would know go through with this anymore, Otoya was just extremely sick. 'Otoya stopped hurting me during sex... I know she's not all the way there... But... But that still doesn't make it okay..."

"No she did not, I was so scared that I urinated on myself.. The semen on her pants must've been her getting off on cutting me up... Like when she told me when we were in high school , she gets off on hurting others... Takechi Otoya is sick and needs help..."

She felt horrible for lying to everyone in the room, she basically gave Otoya a get out of jail free card. When the lawyer dismissed her she walked away from the stand, head down and away from others. She had already lied enough and felt embarrassed, disapproving stares from the jury wouldn't help at all. Shiena waited for the jury to discuss the final announcement, to see if Otoya was guilty of raping her.

And she wasn't, she wasn't charged with any sexual assault. Which Otoya didn't really seemed to care for, she looked almost dissatisfied. Why would she though? Shiena basically took off a huge prison charge for Otoya's future plans. Why the fuck was she so ungrateful?! Shiena lied for her and non of this seemed to please the stupid idiot!

/

Shiena read the paper, keeping up with Otoya's trial about the 20 dead. It took months of investigation and multiple doctors declaring that Otoya wasn't sane and incapable of doing these things. But it worked out I'm the end because Otoya was sent back to Matsuzawa Hospital. She was personally told though, that if she broke out of the hospital and continued her killing ways; Otoya would receive the death sentence. Which consisted of a lethal injection, and no one was going to be able to save her from that.

She wished that was the end of it, but of course it's not. Every since that court hearing Shiena had been harassed by paparazzi,reporters, and the victim's parents. Asking why she didn't lie and just say yes, that Otoya was a horrible person and she deserved it. Shiena just saw Otoya as very sick, not everyone can think like her though.

No one would understand why Otoya did what she did, Shiena doesn't know either. Now she's just sitting on her couch, a hand rubbing her swollen pregnant stomach.


	2. 2

The letters had started a month into Otoya's treatment and Shiena didn't open them at first. Mostly because she was scared shitless and kept wondering how Otoya found her new address. At first she ignored the letters, but after a week she found her mailbox over filled with them. So she started opening them and read them in order, if you thought Otoya was a warpath before -them you wouldn't believe that she numbered everything and put intense warning to follow her directions. Her directions were to just simply read them in order but she still gave off a scary vibe.

#1 Dear Shiena-Chan,

What the actual fuck?! Why did you lie up there?! That was such a boring trial! I just wanted the have some fun getting tried for something new. Ugh whatever, you're honestly an idiot my sweet Shiena-Chan. I miss the warmth of your blood and insides though~

#2 Dear Shiena-Chan,

I'd rather be in a jail cell, it's so god damn boring here! I know I'm a fucking psycho but everyone here is just plain weird! UGH YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW FRUSTRATING THIS IS!! I JUST WANNA SLIT THE NECKS OF ALL THESE WEIRD PEOPLE!

#3 Dear Shiena-Chan,

So like I uh... I got in trouble for attempting to strangle a developmentally delayed depressed man, so they're gonna revoke some of my actions... I might think of a way to get out of this hell hole, I'm getting so close to cracking and beating my doctor.

Geez even in the nut house Otoya couldn't act like a normal person. Shiena put the letters to the side and picked up at least 4 more. She didn't get why Otoya wrote such small letters to her, seemed like a major waste of paper. Although at least the older girl got straight to the point and there was no confusion at all.

#4 Dear Shiena-Chan,

You know I expected to receive some fucking letters in return! I don't write to you for days and not even a reply?! WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING ?! I kept you alive! I dumped my load in you! Why can't you be like other girls and cling to me?!

#5 Dear Shiena-Chan,

If I wasn't threatened with the death penalty I would've already broke out of here and slice your neck. Drain all the blood out of your body and just watch you cry as my cum leaks from your pussy. Just writing this down has made me so hard for you Shiena-chan ~ Maybe if you send me some pictures I'll stop these threatening letters~

#6 Dear Shiena-Chan,

So the doctors read what I wrote to you and I got in trouble AGAIN. They upped my dose on medication, so at the moment I just feel like a total zombie. Shiena-chan I can't even get an erection! It's that bad! This is exactly why I don't take my pills! Maybe that's why they chose to give me injections 2 times a day, there wouldn't be any way for me not to take that.

#7 Dear Shiena-Chan,

Come on... I've sent you so many letters and you won't even reply... I'm sorry, it's so boring here and I just want your company... Despite what I did , I still see you as a friend you know? Yeah you might've called me weird and stupid during our high school years... But I guess... I honestly love you... I've been thinking really hard, and I guess the medication is helping me with my thinking... I didn't kill you because I actually love you, and I'm truly sorry... I really am...

Shiena folded the last letter and set it down, trying to mash all of the writings together. One thing for sure was that Otoya was doing somewhat okay in her treatment, she was also being a huge nut sometimes. Otoya went from screaming how she wanted to fuck and kill Shiena to telling the girl she loved her and cared. There was no way Shiena would be able to trust her completely, since Otoya was still a killer no matter what.

But for some reason, Shiena pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a reply to the girl. Just so she didn't anger Otoya and become a potential target if the girl went on another killing spree. She began to write, only getting a couple of sentences out. It was harder than she expected to try and write to your rapist, who is also the 'father' of your baby.

Dear Otoya,

Sorry for not replying... I didn't read any of your letters until like a week or two later... I didn't plan to reply after reading them neither, considering you threaten me multiple times. But you seemed to be doing better with the extra doses of your medication... I hope you get better..l honestly do alright? You said you love me... I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way ... But you have no right to be mad at me for that, keep in mind you did rape me and mutilate my body. I'll keep you company while you continue with your treatment... Maybe something will happen along the way... I'll put money on the phone so you can call me more often...

Shiena finished off the letter by adding her number, before she closed it up in the envelope. Ever so slightly, she stood up and walked out of her studio apartment. She didn't have much money, and her parents helped with the rent for this small place. If she was being honest, she had no idea on how she was going to raise a baby. Shiena couldn't go back to her job at the agency, that was a major risk. She already told them that she wouldn't be returning for quite some time. Luckily, the headmaster took pity on her for the whole rape crime. So she didn't get killed like all the other people who left the agency.

When Shiena walked out of her apartment complex, she was met with flashing lights from cameras. Even though it's been a month since Otoya has been sent away, people still questioned what happened to Shiena. All of them wanting to find more stuff to either put Otoya away longer or make money off the story. Unlike the families of Otoya's previous victims, Shiena didn't answer their ridiculous questions. There was honestly no point in all of these dumb stories, even though she would definitely use the money for her future child.

"Miss ! Miss ! Is it true that you're pregnant ? And if so , is it true that it might be notorious killer Takechi Otoya's child ? Which proves that Takechi Otoya indeed rape you ? Why won't you tell the police ? Are you in a romantic relationship with the killer ?"

Same old fucking questions, ever since Shiena had gained a slight baby bump. Doing the best she could, she ignored all of the questions and slipped the letter into the box. She was about to leave, until she was crowded with a bunch of reporters.

"Are you writing Takechi ?! Is she forcing you to keep quiet about the rape?"

"Is she forcing you to keep the baby ?! Is she threatening to send someone after you?!"

"It's okay! You don't have to be afraid! The police will protect you! Just tell us what's wrong!!"

"Enough! Leave me alone! You want an answer ?! It's no ! Everything is no ! Now leave me the fuck alone damn it !!" She screamed and pushed her way through the multiple reporters, going back into her house.


	3. 3

"You're all gonna fucking die!" Otoya growled and tried to head butt the many doctors around her. She had been doing well for quite sometime, so many doctors had dropped her dosage back to just one. Which wasn't such a great idea at all, Otoya seemed fine with just one dose. But it just took one person to drive the unstable purple haired girl into a anger filled rage. That one person bumped into Otoya, made her drop her breakfast, which fueled her first fight in a while.

She had dragged the other patient by his hair, slammed him to the ground, and brutally beat him until security pulled her off. Although this time she wouldn't be punished, only because the doctors had took off her extra dosage. Unlike other times, Otoya was fighting back, resulting to biting the nurses that tried to restrain her. "Once I get out of here I'll fucking kill all of you families! I will fuck your daughters and wives and kill them after- mmmphh!" Whilst Otoya was yelling and making a scene, one of the doctors had successfully gagged her.

"We're stopping the pills she can take completely, injections seem to be the only thing that stabilizes her." The doctor prepped the two injections that Otoya would be taking, one to control her new found anger issue, the other to stop her urge to kill for sexual pleasure. Which was the reason why Otoya couldn't gain any power to maintain an aroused state. "Tighten the restraints , I'm about to inject her." Otoya's eyes had widen and she tried to move more, so the restraints tighten and kept her still.

The needle punctured her vain, releasing the first injection, it taking affect quickly; Otoya was no longer angry. She relaxed and the second injection was easy. After that Otoya's restraints were loosen and they wheeled her back to the entertainment area. She was groggy and didn't move much, it would take her a few moments before she could do anything. Otoya closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing stable, not wanting to be light headed more than she already was.

"Takechi , you have a letter."

Otoya looked up at the nurse, reaching for the letter and opening it slightly. She smiled when it was Shiena that had wrote to her, maybe all of her letters had finally made a statement. Her smile soon disappeared when she didn't return her feelings at all. Otoya didn't have the power to get angry but she was upset. Like Shiena said so, she had no right to be mad with her. At least she would have someone to talk to while she's in here. Her eyes skimmed the rest of the paper and noticed the phone number on the bottom.

She quickly stood up and walked to the nearest phone area, she punched in her patient code and then called Shiena. Waiting patiently as the call was going through.

Shiena groaned as she held her stomach, throwing up the little bit of food she had. Almost about two months pregnant, morning sickness was such a major pain. She grabbed some nearby rag and cleaned her lips while her phone rang. "Coming coming." Bringing herself up from her knees and went to the kitchen. Shiena picked up the phone and read the caller I.D. 'Matsuzawa Hospital' . She felt her stomach sink, pure fear coming back to her senses.

Shiena let the call go through and talked first. "Hey..."

"Uh hey... how are you doing?" Otoya smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I'm... I'm doing fine... a bit better now..."

"That's uh... that's great... sorry I just had my medication... So if I don't seem interested, I'm am."

"Oh that's fine." Shiena kept her phone to her ear while going to her fridge. Pulling out some ginger ale to calm down her symptoms of barfing. "I'm in the same position as you, my morning sickness finally subsided."

"Morning sickness? Heh why would you be having that, you shack up with someone already?"

She went quiet, trying to think of a way to explain this. Telling Otoya that she was pregnant probably wasn't a good idea at all. Would there be any hope that she would want the baby? If Otoya ever got better she might take Shiena to court and get custody. Not like the court would allow Otoya to take the child anyways, she was indeed a serial killer. Shiena took a deep breath and continued the conversation, choosing that right now wasn't the correct time.

"No, I don't know why I said morning sickness." She laughed. "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather... I'm also not interested in anyone, I'd rather be alone for a while."

Otoya listened and nodded, kind of happy and relieved that Shiena wasn't off with some person. Not returning her feelings would be one thing, but Otoya felt like if Shiena was with someone; no amount of medication would calm her down. "Ah... That's cool, all you need is yourself anyways... Although I don't think it'll be hard for you to find someone... You're very beautiful..."

"T-Thank you Otoya." Just saying that made everything awkward and more silent than it already was. Shiena hated that she felt a little butterfly's float through her body when Otoya complimented her. She shouldn't feel anything, Otoya was her rapist. "Anyways, um." Shiena choked back a sob for some reason. "How are you doing? With your treatment? You're not getting in fights right?"

"I mean... I did earlier today, but it was completely the doctor's fault. They took me off my injections and put me back on my regular pills... I guess that wasn't a great idea considering I nearly killed a man today..." Otoya sighed. "Injections seem to be the only thing that can calm me down, but the doctors say they'll find a way to stop injections. Since it's messing with my brain and causing me to not even feel pain sometimes."

Shiena cringed after hearing what Otoya went through. No wonder Otoya resisted her medication, it only seemed to make her more messed up. "That's terrible, I hope they get a different medication for you soon...I know how you said you can't even get horny." She chuckled.

"Well I'd try my best to get horny for you, heh." Otoya bit her bottom lip. "Despite how I did it, I enjoyed how you pissed yourself before o fucked you." She looked down at her crotch, feeling something ignite inside of her. "I guess those injections aren't working enough, well they did only give me my first dosage. They gave me the one for anger and to stop my sexual wants also fantasies. What they didn't give me was one for my schizophrenia. Apparently I have that now, because my mother's kicked me out at young age."

Shiena was took back from the sudden change of tone in Otoya's voice and how their conversation took a sudden turn. She stayed quiet, thinking over all of the things she could say to her. Otoya gets off on fear and hurting her victims in anyway. Shiena won't let this girl take control of her , not again. "That's horrible, no parents should do that to their children. If you're still getting erections then maybe taking pills isn't for you, injections are the way to go. If it gets any worse I they'll probably alter hormones, that way you won't have the feeling to have sex at all."

That shut Otoya right up and Shiena almost laughed out. "I guess you're right, I still wanna be able to jack one off here and there... Well thanks for speaking with me, do you uh... got any plans for tomorrow? Around this time? I wanna be able to know when it's appropriate to call you."

"I don't leave the house much, I'm still trying to have the press calm down... I'm taking college classes online, it makes everything easier for me. I'll get a job at the local boba shop... I got some... surprising responsibilities coming up. So at the moment I'll be able to pick up your calls..."

"Oh alright... I hope they don't bug you too much, be careful... I love you."

"I love you too-" Shiena didn't mean for it to slip out, it just did. She gulped while the phone line was completely silent. "I gotta go bye." Before Otoya could reply, she had already ended the call.

Otoya stood there, dumbfounded, she didn't expect Shiena to say it back to her. She believed that it was all an accident, that it just slipped from Shiena's lips. But... She didn't feel like it was just a slip up, maybe she actually didn't return her feelings. It would explain why she was talking to Otoya in the first place, any regular person would change their number and move away. It took her a moment before she finally hung up the pay phone and just stared at the ground.

She sat there on the ground, the stench of vomit in the air. Right when the phone call ended, Shiena had threw up all over herself. Not from morning sickness but from the thought of having any kind of feelings for that monster. The monster that forcefully took her virginity, destroyed her body and left her with a child growing inside of her. Tears began to slid down her cheeks, Shiena feeling absolutely awful and sick; because she did indeed harbor feelings for Otoya Takechi.


End file.
